The second rebellion
by Rachel Revdon
Summary: Mirosuji, the Ishbalian alchemist, steals Ed's old notebook. The military is furious and sends Laquisha after him, on of their best.  -Rest of Summary in the story. please read for better view of the story. this was too short.-
1. Summary

20 years after Edward and Alphonse Elric died/gone over to our world, things are going their way in Amestrian, a new Führer Darrel McKalvey has risen up and Roy is now a First General, a first in line for the Führership.

Mirosuji, the Ishbalian alchemist and one of Mustang's men, steals Ed's old notebook, which has all information about homunculus and the military's old mistakes, written in it. It's the military's most treasured possession and, because Ed and Al are heroes, a national treasure.

The military is furious and they send Lieutenant General Laquisha Rundall, the black blooded alchemist, after him, one of their best soldiers. Can she get Ed's notebook back and bring Mirosuji to justice, or will Mirosuji talk her to his side? A chase all over Amestrian is the outcome, while in Central, some high ups are planning something evil. Will history be repeated and will this end in a second rebellion among the military {like Ed and Al had} or will Laquisha and Mirosuji stop it? Or does Mirosuji have to do it alone?


	2. File 1: Teft

**"MIROSUJI!"**

Mirosuji runs through the hallway of the grand State library of Central city, the secret file safely tucked away underneath his black jacket. A young female soldier with a furious look in her eyes comes running after him, holding her gun up and aimed at Miruosuji's back. Mirosuji knows that she has that gun aimed at him but he refuses to stop. Not now. The soldier shoots once and misses Mirosuji by an inch, hitting the books on the shelf which Mirosuji is running alongside.

* * *

FILE 071027.

_LEUITENANT COLONEL KHASEM,_

_AKA_

_THE ISHBALIAN ALCHEMIST._

_Full name: Mirosuji Khasem._

_Call name: Miro._

_Age: 25._

_Gender: Male._

_Origin: Ishbalian._

_Rank: State alchemist._

_Alchemist name: The Ishbalian alchemist._

_Hair: White, bound together in a very short tail._

_Eyes: Red, Ishbalian red._

_Skin: Tanned._

_Specifics: wears normal glasses._

_Tatoo in the form of a transmutation circle on his body, except for his face._

_Keeps pocket watch with him always and everywhere, otherwise he "will lose the track of time."_

_First Ishbalian to become a state alchemist._

_Story: A young Ishbalian soldier who entered the armies special division, the state alchemists, at age 20. Worked under directly General Roy Mustang and was a very promising young alchemist. His alchemic specialty is water, but the other circle's on his body also allow him to use basic alchemy./_

* * *

**"Whoa! Watch where you point that thing rookie!** You might hurt someone!" Mirosuji yells over his shoulder at his chaser. Even though they're still running through the long hallways of the giant library, Mirosuji can already smell the fresh outside air and he realizes that he is getting closer and closer to his freedom. "Mirosuji! You dirty traitor!" the soldier chasing him, Laquisha, yells.

* * *

FILE 0022263.

_LEUITENANT GENERAL RUNDALL._

_AKA_

_THE BLACK BLOODED ALCHEMIST._

_Full name: Laquisha Rundall._

_Call name: Commander._

_Age:23._

_Gender: Female._

_Origin: Half Ishbalian, half Amesterian._

_Rank: State alchemist._

_Alchemist name: The black blooded alchemist._

_Hair: Black, curled and tied together in a single loose tail._

_Eyes: Blue with a edge of red around the pupil._

_Skin: Lightly tanned._

_Specifics: Proud soldier._

_Despises traitors and liars more than anything._

_Not your average state alchemist, she thinks that alchemists are there for the people, not the other way around. She's high up and has the liberty to refuse an order._

_Won't stand for insults towards the army, her pride and joy, and is very narrow minded when it comes to this._

_It's said that she has black blood because she's a half-breed._

_Story: A young girl from a family of army men. Her father married an Ishbalian woman, who died soon after she was born. She's the youngest one of three. Both her brothers are soldiers and high ranked, thought she is the only alchemist in the family._

_Her alchemic specialty is blood. Any type of blood, so also the blood from plants._

* * *

**Mirosuji laughs his special low laugh, the one of which his friends always said that it is his insanity laugh.** "My dear, I just took back what is mine," he yells arrogantly. Laquisha gets really angry and shoots again. Once again, the bullet misses Mirosuji, but this one also, was a very close call. "Oof, close one!"

Not that Laquisha can't shoot, Mirosuji knows very well that she can shoot just fine, but the dim lighted library isn't giving her a clear vision of Mirosuji's back, which makes Mirosuji harder to hit. Mirosuji knows this and reminds himself to thank Ishvala later when he has gotten out of here. Mirosuji crashes through the door and into the open air. Laquisha is still chasing him and she's closing in on him. Mirosuji tries to lose her by running through quiet streets and entering narrow alleys. He is almost sure that he has lost her when suddenly Laquisha screams something behind him that isn't directed towards him. "Now!"

Mirosuji runs around the corner and almost bumps right into the arms of a squad of soldiers who had probably been waiting for him. How did that bitch know which route he would take to escape? The rookie is better than he thought. He claps his hands together, which activates the transmutation circle's on his body, and firmly places his hands on the ground. "We've got you now, Miro," his chaser says with a victorious tone in her voice when she also runs around the corner. Mirosuji quickly transmutes a wall of stone before Laquisha's nose, who runs right into it with no time to slow down. "That hurts!" she screams angrily while Mirosuji quickly climbs up the wall and on the nearby building.

"You really think I can get caught that easy, Laquisha?" he screams down to the girl. "Not at all," Laquisha replies grinning while climbing up the wall which Mirosuji made. Mirosuji patiently waits for her to arrive on top of the building and grins when he finally stands face to face with her. They are now both standing on the roof of the old building, the strong wind lifting up their coats and Laquisha's hair. Laquisha slowly brings her hand to the small of her back, keeping her eyes constantly focused on the target before her, and takes her special alchemy knife out of its sheath and then slowly lowers her arm until it is hanging besides her. She takes something out of her pocket with her other hand and puts it in her mouth. The highly-concentrated energy pills are directly absorbed into her body, making her able to do what she has to do. Another gust of wind lifts up their coast and the light of the full moon is now reflected on the short blade of Laquisha's double-edged knife. Laquisha then suddenly starts moving very fast and plants the sharp point of the knife in the palm of her other hand. Dark blood wells up from the wound, and Laquisha activates the transmutation circle on the blade of the knife by putting her unwounded hand on it. The blood welling from her wound multiplies and then transforms into a crossbow and arrow, both made of a dark, liquid-like substance.

"I hope you like my bloodarrow, Mirosuji," she says, aiming the arrow at Mirosuji's heart, "you know what this is and you know too that this arrow won't miss you. So surrender now!"

The bloodarrow is a special technique belonging to a blood-alchemist, a rare kind of alchemist. The arrow, made of the multiplied blood, is a weapon that doesn't miss its target as long as the alchemist knows the blood of the target. And Laquisha knows Mirosuji's blood well. The arrow won't necessarily kill the target when it hits him, no matter what vital organ the arrow is aimed at. It only brings the blood of the alchemist into the body of the target, where after the alchemist can let the target do as he commands.

"Oh noesssss!" Mirosuji screams sarcastically and he claps in his hands. "It's your funeral, Miro. I hope you like my bloodarrow!" Laquisha shoots the arrow at the same moment that Mirosuji places his hands on the ground. He makes the water between cracks in the old building, turn into ice. This causes the roof underneath the two soldiers to fall apart. Both of them fall down and the arrow ends up in the stone, missing Mirosuji. Mirosuji, however, still has a few tricks up his sleeve, plus, he's not a person who tricks himself with his own tricks. He transmutes a place for him to safely stand on while the building around him collapses. "Not yet, lieutenant general Rundall!"

"Shit! Damn you, Mirosuji!" Laquisha screams while she falls down with the rest of the old building. Mirosuji waits a few moments before he turns around, jumps down from his safe spot, onto the massive fragments of the building and runs away through the quiet alleys of Central city. "HahI finally have you back" he says to himself, hinting to the file that's safely hidden underneath his shirt. "And now, back to the village."

* * *

**Laquisha crawls up from underneath the ruins of the former building.** "Crap, he escaped, that dirty traitor. But I'll catch him. Just you wait Mirosuji Khasem, I'll catch you!" she says to herself, angry about how she could have made such a major slipup. Her clothes and hair are covered with grit and dust from the collapsed building. "But not today. I feel broken, I want to take a nice hot bath."

"COMMANDER!" a random soldier screams while he runs towards Laquisha. The place is already crawling with soldiers now and Laquisha found that slightly annoying. "Huh?" Laquisha says confused, not knowing who is calling out for her. "Are you alright, lieutenant general Rundall?" the soldier asks when he has finally reached Laquisha. "Oh, yes soldier. I'm fine. What about the target?" Laquisha asks. "He ran into the slums, ma'am."

"Damn, well never find him around that that filth. Geez."

"My bet is that he will leave the city, maybe even the province."

"Ah crap! Arrange for a searching team. Let out a search warrant. I want that bastard, dead or alive."

"Yes madam!"

"And bring whatever he stole back in one piece."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, I'm going home for the day. You guys stay here and clean up this mess," Laquisha says, referring to the collapsed building. "Alright," the soldier answers, while he salutes briefly to Laquisha. Laquisha nods to the soldier telling him to stand down and get to work, then she turns around and walks away. "Oh and Madam?"

Laquisha stops and turns around. "Yes soldier?"

"First General Mustang asked for you."

Laquisha moans out of dissatisfaction. She hated that old first general.

* * *

_FILE 0070621._

_FIRST GENERAL MUSTANG._

_AKA_

_THE FLAME ALCHEMIST._

_Full name: Roy Mustang._

_Call name: None._

_Age: 54_

_Gender: Male._

_Origin:Amesterian._

_Rank: State alchemist._

_Alchemist name: The flame alchemist._

_Hair: Black short._

_Eyes: unknown._

_Skin: Blank._

_Specifics:Wants to become fuhrur._

_Has an eye patch over his right eye._

_Hero of Ishbalian._

_Knew land's hero's Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric_

_Story: No interest of writing down because everyone already knows the idiot. _

* * *

**"Oh great, not that old fool again. **Say him that he'll be the first one next morning. I'm going home," Laquisha says slightly annoyed. "Okay Madam." The soldier turns around and walks away, while Laquisha looks up at the full moon. "I hate full moon," she murmurs while lighting a cigarette. She takes a long sip from it, turns around and walks out of the alley, ignoring the mess around her and the crawling soldiers who are trying to clean things up.

"He escaped again?" a voice from behind asks. "Huh? Oh!" Laquisha turns around and salutes for the Führer who suddenly stands behind her. "I'm very sorry, sir, but yes, he got away on us," Laquisha says formal. "No problem at all, lieutenant general Rundall. He's one slick bastard after all," the Führer says airily, waving Laquisha's apology away. "He truly is, sir."

"Do you know who it was?" the Führer asks. "Yes, sir. It was Mirosuji Khasem, sir. The so called Ishbalian alchemist. One of First General Mustang's men," Laquisha answers. "Ah I see. He's one of Mustang's men. They are quite troublesome, those men of First General Mustang. Your men on the other hand are the best this army has."

"Thank you sir!" Laquisha says, proud of the compliment. 'That'll teach that Mustang bastard.'

"Well, that Ishbalian alchemist I heard about him. Wasn't he one of Mustang's best?"

"He was said to be, sir."

"He seemed so promising. What would possibly make him turn against us like this?"

"I have no idea, sir. But he only stole one file. Nothing of real value."

" Well I really hope you will catch him soon, Leuitenant General."

"Yes sir! If you allow me to do this my way, sir."

"Of course. I see no reason why not."

"Thank you sir!" Laquisha says, saluting again. "Now then. I've got business with Elicia Hughes," the Führer says and he walks away waving. Laquisha stays in position for a few seconds and relaxes then. "So the Führer is as it as well huh? What the hell did you steal Mirosuji?"


	3. File 2: The village

****

18 hours later in the Ishbalian village.

**Mirosuji finally arrived at his hideout in the Ishbalian outskirts. **The only safe place for him now. He sits down on the dirty blanket on the ground and takes the stolen file from under his shirt. "Finally I've got the truth. I can't believe that this file was once read by the great Fullmetal alchemist himself." Mirosuji opens the file and starts reading it.

"I knew it all along!" he suddenly screams in triumph after hours and hours reading without a break. "Oi! Miro you're back!" a young male voice suddenly says. Someone pushes the blanket before the doorway away and three people enter the small hideout. Without thinking, Mirosuji puts the file into his bag, which stands beside him. A young man, 17, an old priest, 58, and a young girl, 6, enter the room. "Oh, hello," Mirosuji says smiling when he recognizes them. "Miro-chan!" The young girl flies into his arms, crying and sobbing. "I'm so glad you made it back safe!" she says. Mirosuji laughs friendly and says: "You don't have to worry about me."

"But I was!" the girl screams, still sobbing in his shirt. "Oh yes? Why were you?" Mirosuji asks. "Because I thought that they were too good for you to handle on your own, Miro-chan," the girl answers, lightly blushing. "Hahaha, you give me too little credit, Keira-chan," Mirosuji says, laughing softly. "*Sniff* But what if they had caught you? Who was going to secretly feed me sweets when I'm sad?" the little girl asks. Mirosuji smiles again. "I would break out of prison just to do that, Keira-chan." Keira's expression changes from sad to happy and she smiles innocently.

"I have always been wondering how Keira always got those sweets. Way to go Mirosuji," the young man says, his voice slightly disappointed, as if he felt betrayed. "I'm sorry," Mirosuji says apologizing. "Don't tease Miro-chan so much, big brother! He's a nice man," Keira says. "With sweets," she adds. Mirosuji laughs amused and puts Keira on his lap, so she sits comfortable. "Hey, hey, Miro-chan. Did you bring me any sweets today too?" the girl asks.

"… hmm. Let me see." Mirosuji puts one hand in his bag and starts searching for something. "MIRO!" the young man says indignant. "What?" Mirosuji asks surprised. "Don't feed her so many sweets!"

Mirosuji gives Keira a lollypop. "She'll get fat!" the young man says.

"Neeeh, she won't."

"Geez, are you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Thank you," Keira says and she takes the lollypop from Mirosuji. She rips it out of the wrapping and puts it into her mouth. "No problem dear."

"Hahahaha, it's good to see you back in good health, my son," the old priest says highly amused. "Thank you, father Scar. I'm glad I came back in one piece," Mirosuji answers polite. "So how did it go?" Scar asks, while he sits down on the opposite of Mirosuji so that they are facing each other. "I got it," Mirosuji simply answers. "You did!" the young boy says astonished and very happy.

"I had to blow my cover though, but I got it in one piece."

"Let me see! Let me see!"

"Calm down Seron."

"Easy, my son. Behave yourself," the priest says to the young boy. Seron calms down a bit, but is still trembling with excitement. The priest turns to Mirosuji again and asks: "May I see it, my son?"

"Of course, father." Mirosuji takes a black leather notebook out of his bag and hands it over to Scar. Scar opens it and looks through the file. He's deeply in thought, or reading, Mirosuji can't tell the difference. The man took care of him since he was a kid, but he never quite understood him. However, he does know that father Scar can't read. "Need help father?" he asks gently. "Huh? Oh, yes please," Scar says and he gives the notebook back to Mirosuji. Mirosuji looks quickly through it to get an idea what's actually in the notebook. "Okay, the beginning is all just basic alchemy. But after that it gets more and more important."

"What does it say?" Seron asks. "Let me see. Human transmutation… chimera's… simply putted, the whole pack of forbidden alchemy," Mirosuji answers. "That is quite interesting, my son."

"And later on… the writer, he… he speaks of a plot."

"What? A plot? Of what?" Seron asks.

"Of the… homunculus?" Mirosuji answers trembling.

"What does this all mean?"

"I haven't figured that out yet, but…" Mirosuji can't finish his sentence because Seron cuts him off. "A Humoncuwhat?"

"Homunculus."

"What the hell is that?"

"Seron, you really need to pay more attention to me," Mirosuji says. "Humpf… says who?" Seron replies offended. "I say," Mirosuji answers simply.

"Yes I can hear that!"

"*Sigh* Homunculi represent the seven death sins in human form."

"Oh those things."

"Pride; sloth; wrath; lust; gluttony; envy and greed," Scar sums up, "the seven death sins that can drag the most faithful man to the fire pits of hell." "Yes, but it's said that the Homunculi, on the promised day, wanted to destroy this whole nation. The Elric brothers stopped it," Mirosuji explains. "Ah the Elric brothers, nice boys. Good souls," the priest says. Mirosuji nods. "I once met them, those Elric brothers. The short one had a temper, but he believed in what he did. And he was different from the others, very different."

"I wish I could have the honor to have met them. They had a lot of knowledge," Mirosuji says, dreaming of the knowledge the Elric brothers' possesed. "Yes, but the boys are amongst our ancestors now. They are in peace," Scar says. Mirosuji nods. "Poor guys."

"Huh? Huh? I don't get it. Who were they and what are homunculi?" Keira asks, unable to understand what the grown ups are talking about. "Ask your brother," Mirosuji says. "Big brother?"

"Yes, what is it Keira?"

"What are homunculi?" Keira asks.

"*Sigh* A homunculus is a very bad person?" Seron explains to his younger sister. "Like someone who steals my sweets?" Keira asks. "… No. More like a person who kills you, Keira," Seron explains tired.

"Oh… he kills just for sweets?" Keira asks, still not fully understanding what Seron is talking about. "You could say that. They're really mean and have strange powers."

"Strange powers? Like what?"

"I can't explain. You'd better ask Miro, he knows."

"Miro-chan. What kind of strange powers do these humanculia have?" Keira asks to Mirosuji. "They're called homunculi, Keira-chan. And their power depends on which sin they represent," Mirosuji explains calmly. "Aha," Keira says, pretending to understand it. She also seems to be deep in thought, but suddenly asks: "So does that make big brother a homunculus too? He's a real glutton, you know?"

"Oi! Keira!" her big brother screams indignant. Mirosuji and Scar laugh over Keira's innocence. "Hahaha, not really Keira-chan," Mirosuji answers, while he wipes away a tear. "What? Did I say something wrong?" Keira asks indignant. "No, Keira-chan. But a real gluttony will eat anything… even human beings," Mirosuji explains. "Oh! But big brother doesn't eat humans, right big brother?"

"Hahaha! Okay, that's enough of that. Seron, Keira, go and help you mother with the dinner preparations. Mirosuji and I have much to talk about it," Scar says, still enjoying the fairly conversation. "Bah… okay father Scar."

"Bye Miro-chan! Bring me more sweets next time too, okay?" Keira says, while jumping up from Mirosuji's lap. "Sure thing," Mirosuji answers, smiling to the little girl. Keira smiles back and runs after her brother, out of the tent. "So, my son. Where were we before we were so brutally interrupted?" Scar asks, his voice sounding a bit sarcastic at the last part of his sentence. "…the promised day…" Mirosuji recalls. "Ah yes. The Elric brothers and the promised day," Scar says. "I suppose you have more knowledge of that then I do, father," Mirosuji says, referring to the fact that Scar was there when the promised day happened, 30 years ago. "Well, I was there, but I only know flitters of what some other people know about it. I do know that the Elric brothers are heroes. Not your everyday heroes, nor divine heroes. But heroes they were."

"Yes, I have read much about them when I studied in Central," Mirosuji recalls. "Mirosuji, this file you've got here. It contains much information about the truth behind the promised day and the disgraces of the Central army. They will come after it, no matter what. So what will you do now?" Scar asks seriously, knowing exactly what the truth is. "I know that, father. That's why I will leave the village, seek a quiet place and plan my next move from their," Mirosuji tells him. "I see. We will all miss you here, especially Keira. She loves you so much. So please stay for the night," Scar says, offering Mirosuji one last night at the village. "Of course I will, father. I assume I still have t do my chores, right?" Mirosuji asks. Scar laughs. "What do you think, my son? You're our new hero and a hero never does any chores."

*Dong…Dong!* "Sounds like dinner is ready, my son. Are you coming with me?" Scar asks, while getting up. "Yes father." Mirosuji puts the notebook away in a safe place and stands up, to walk after the priest, out of the tent.

* * *

**Next day, 9:00.**

**Laquisha walks a bit closer to the Ishbalian village. **"So this is the place where that coward ran off to, huh?" she says to the young corporal next to her. "Let's get him," the young man says. "Wait up, Mustang. We'll first question the people here. We're in peace with the Ishbalian people, after all," Laquisha says. "Don't you think they will get suspicious?" Kain Mustang asks.

**

* * *

**

CORPERAL MUSTANG,  
AKA  
THE LIGHTNING ALCHEMIST.

Full name: Kain Mustang.  
Call name: Kain.  
Age: 20.  
Gender: Male.  
Origin: Amestrian.  
Rank: State alchemist.  
Alchemist name: The lightning alchemist.  
Hair: Blond with the same haircut as his father, Roy Mustang.  
Eyes: Brown.  
Skin: Blank.  
Specifics: –Son of Riza Mustang Hawkeye and Roy Mustang.  
–Doesn't work under his father but under Lieutenat General Rundall.  
–Isn't an offical state alchemist yet, but already has an alchemist name, which is more a pet name then an offical alchemist name.

Story: Son of Roy and Riza Mustang. He's the laughing-stock of his father. Gets scolded allot by his father, whereafter his mother punches his dad. Also a very shy person.

* * *

"**Nah… It'll be fine,"** Laquisha replies and she snaps her fingers. Armed men rush into the village and begin questioning people. "Let's get our butt to work, Mustang. Hey you girl!" Laquisha yells to a little bypassing girl. The girl stops, runs towards Laquisha and says: "Hello!"

Laquisha kneels down before the girl, so they're face to face, and smiles. The girl smiles back. "Tell me, little girl, have you ever seen this man?" Laquisha asks and she shows the girl a photograph of Mirosuji. "Eeeeehhmmm…." The little girl thinks deeply.

"AW! COME ON! IT'S JUST A SIMPLE YES OR NO!" Mustang suddenly screams annoyed. "Who's the scary man?" the girl asks scared. Laquisha turns around to Mustang and screams angry: "Mustang!"

"Don't be scared, little girl. He's just an annoying idiot. Just don't pas attention to him. I'll deal with him later, okay," Laquisha then says to the girl. "Forget the questioning! If I find him here, which I will, I'll just shoot his brain out!" Mustang screams and he walks away. Laquisha stands up and yells: "MUSTANG! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Are you… going to hurt him?" the little girl asks scared. "WHAT?" Mustang yells, two times as scared as the girl. "No, of course not. So what is your name little girl?" Laquisha asks. "Keira," the girl answers cutely. "Keira, that is a beautiful name," Laquisha says. "You really think so?" Keira asks cutely. "Of course. So, Keira, what can you tell me?"

"Uhm… you know, I'm not allowed to talk to strangers, my brother says so," Keira answers. Laquisha has the feeling she'll melt in a few moment, just by looking at the little girl. "But I'm not a stranger now any more, am I? So can you tell me if you've ever seen this man?" Laquisha asks, showing the photo of Mirosuji again to Keira. The girl thinks deeply again and nods no. "Well okay. Thank you very much for your help, Keira. Say hi to your big brother from me, okay?" Laquisha says, slightly disappointed, while she stands up. "You welcome," Keira answers smiling. Laquisha smiles and turns around to walk away. Keira waves quickly at Laquisha and then turns around to run to her big brother. "Laquisha says. "Yes, madam?"

"He's here."

"How do you know that for sure, Commander?" Kain asks surprised. "The girl lied to me when she said, she didn't know him. I could see the recognition in her eyes when I showed her the picture," Laquisha explains. "…pfft. So what?"

"It also has something to do with that priest and the brother," Laquisha says, turning around to see the little girl talking to her older brother and an old priest with a cross shaped scar on his forehead. "My guess is that he's long gone by now," Kain says, not impressed by the words of his superior. "No, he's here. These people, they are ishbalian's, remember?"

"I don't get it."

"*Sigh* Ishbalian's are famous for their politeness. They will let any tired men sleep here and give him food, no matter who it is. My guess is that he must have been pretty tired after his heist and run to this place. By foot, it takes you half a day to get here, maybe 18 hours because he had to be careful. So he was tired and these people helped him out, gave him food and a place to sleep. He could still be sleeping somewhere here. And I've got a plan," Laquisha explains, grinning evilly at the last sentence. "Which is?" Mustang asks suspiciously. "We're gonna burn him out," Laquisha says calm, like she's reporting the weather. "Burn?" Kain asks surprised and astonished. "Call the men back and let them stand guard around the village," Laquisha orders strict. "A…are you sure?

"Yes. Mirosuji is considered a land's traitor. He doesn't deserve any better."

"But what about the other people in the village?"

"That's the other reason we put our men around the village. This fire must look like an accident. The soldiers will 'save' the people and bring them to the new settlement the state is building for them," Laquisha explains calm. "Your mean the one they refuse to use?" Mustang asks. "Yes. This way, we'll catch two birds with one stone."

"…Alright."

"Only the priest, the little girl and the boy are to be taken into custody. But do it quiet."

Mustang puts his gloves on and says: "Don't worry, Commander. I won't blow anything up."

"I'm serious, Kain. It must look like an accident. I don't want to get the blame to be placed on our army," Laquisha says emphatically. "Yeah, yeah."

"Well at least you've got the weather to support you, lightning alchemist." Laquisha lights a cigarette while Kain runs away to give orders. "Hmm… just you wait, Mirosuji Khasem. For this will be the day that I put an end to your miserable life."

*Kgggtt* [radio]

'Ready when you are Commander,' the radio squeaks with young Kain's voice. Laquisha takes her own receiver from her belt and says: "Good. On one… three…two…"

"HOLD ON!"

"WHAT?"

'Is it on 'now' or on 'one'?'

"Huh? What? I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! JUST DO IT!"

'O-Okay!'

*snap! BOOOM!*

Laquisha just stands up straight while the shockwave hits her and her men. "Nice boom it seems the kid is worth more than that old father of his." Laquisha takes her receiver again and switches the channel. "Hello HQ. Here Brigadier Rundall. I've got some problems in the Ishbalian village, something exploded and the village is on fire now. We need help and support to save as many people as possible. I repeat we need backup at the Ishbalian village."

Laquisha switches the receiver on a low volume, attaches it to her belt again and looks at the fire, grinning evilly. Loads of soldiers run into the village to 'save' the Ishbalians. "Oh how I love this," Laquisha says softly, whereafter she screams to the men: "Save as many as you can, men!"

FILE 086029.


	4. File 3: FIRE!

"**Mirosuji is in his hut when he hears the boom of the explosion. **"…Damn you… woman," he says, still half asleep. "Miro!" Someone outside the hut is calling for him. "I'm here!" Mirosuji yells back. The one the voice belongs to enters Mirosuji's hut. It's Seron. "Miro! You've got to get the hell out of here! They're coming for you," Seron says out of breath. "I know. This is a trap set up by that woman, but still. Please, Seron... watch yourself and take good care of Keira."

"I will. Of course I will always take good care of her. But you too, buddy. Take good care of yourself," Seron says, while he looks down on Mirosuji, who is packing his few belongings together to put them in his bag. "I will," he answers, stands up and takes his back from the ground. "May the gods be with you, Mirosuji," Seron says when his friend walks past him. Mirosuji lays his hand on Serons shoulder, puts his glasses on with the other and says: "You too my friend."

The hand is removed from Serons shoulder when Mirosuji runs out of the hut and into an abandoned alley. Seron stays behind, not really knowing what to do. The person he trusted the most, who understood him, was gone. He had to find his little sister now. Seron gets his body to move out of the hut. Slowly at first, but this pace quickens quickly when he sees the ravage the fire has already made. "Keira! Keira, where are you?" Seron screams through the quiet alley's and streets. "Big brother!" a familiar voice suddenly screams. The voice is full of terror and panic. Seron turns around and sees his little sister jumping up into his arms. She is crying uncontrollably. "Keira!"

Seron is extremely relieved that she's safe. He holds her tight to his chest, making sure not to let go. "We've got to get out of here, Keira. Promise me you'll hold on tight to big brother, okay?" Seron says, while he puts Keira in a more practical position so he can run with her in his arms. "They want Miro-chan," the little girl cries.

"I know, Keira," Seron only answers, "but he'll be fine. He can manage himself. He promised me that he would be safe. But now we better get out of here ourselves, before we get caught up in the fire."

"Where's Scar-sama?" Keira asks, her voice sounding a bit more relaxed but still afraid. "He must be in the temple-hut. We're going there first!" Seron says and he runs away with Keira still in his arms, in search for the priest. He hadn't thought of the old priest for a second, because of the commotion of the fire and around Mirosuji. He felt a bit guilty about it by now. The father had taken him, his sister and his mother in when his father died thanks to a state alchemist. For this sole reason, Seron hates state alchemists more than anything in the world.

* * *

**Scar stands in front of the temple-hut, the place where the Ishbalian pray and he sighs**. "Those militaries will never learn," he says, looking at the fire before him. He recognized the snap of Mustangs gloves and immediately knew that this fire wasn't one that had started because of an accident.

"Scar-sama!" A familiar voice rips Scar away from his thoughts when he sees Seron, with the terrified Keira in his arms, run towards him. "Seron, Keira," Scar says, relieved to see the two children all right and unhurt from the fire. "We've got to get out of here, father. Before we're caught up in this fire," Seron says, his voice sounding terrified and in a hurry. Scar nods.

"Yes. You're right. Let's go," he answers and he runs away after Seron, who still holds Keira in his arms. They run through the quiet streets. Huts around them are on fire and some collapse. There's a lot of smoke, which makes it hard to breathe properly. They reach the edge of the village after a short run. Seron begins to run faster when he sees it. However, when they're out of it, they're both forced to stop, because armed soldiers are waiting for them. "Damn, soldiers," Seron whispers. All the soldiers, heavily armed, take out a gun and aim them at the fleeing Ishbalians. "What the hell is this all about? Let us through!" Seron screams. One soldier steps forward, he doesn't wear a gun and his hands are behind his back, and he says: "You are hereby under arrest!"

"Under arrest? Why? We did nothing wrong!" Seron screams, his blood boiling from anger. Other soldiers walk forwards and grab Seron, Scar and take Keira from Seron. "On charge of conspiracy with a traitor," the leading soldier says. Seron looks surprised. "Let me go, you military scum! Conspiracy with a traitor? What are you talking about? Who?" Seron screams. He's really angry this time. "Big brother, please. Calm down," Keira whispers, hoping to calm her brother down, with no success. Seron keeps on struggling against the soldiers who're holding him down. "Mirosuji Khasem," the leader answers. Seron sinks on his knees, all his willpower is gone. "Miro?"

"The Ishbalian Alchemist, Mirosuji Khasem has been declared a traitor against the Führer and **his **country," the leader explains. "What… Miro a… a state alchemist?" Seron says with a defeated look on his face. His entire world is collapsing, the one he worshiped the most, after father Scar, was a state alchemist. One of the things he despises the most. Scar frowns while thinking. He knows how Seron is and what his actions will be. Seron straightens his back, his head is clear and he looks healthy and resolute out of his eyes. "Mirosuji is a state alchemist huh? … Humpf… he has gone to the south," he says.

"Don't make rash conclusions, my boy," Scar says, shocked by Seron's betrayal, even thought he had expected it. The boy is like that, but still…

"Good. Men, take them into custody and tell the Commander that our target has gone southwards," the leader orders and his men begin dragging the three to the waiting truck. "Hey wait! We told you all we know. Let us go," Seron screams. "Not yet," the leader answers calmly. "What?"

"The Commander has some questions for you all," the leader answers. "Are we free to go after that?" Seron asks, calmer this time. "… We'll see about that," the leader answers after a while and then walks away. The soldiers continue to drag Scar, Keira and Seron to the truck.

* * *

**"Why did you have to burn down the village, Laquisha?"** Miro asks. Laquisha is looking at the fire, her back towards him. There are no soldiers around the two of them; they're all alone, just like Laquisha has planed. "So you have fled again, Mirosuji. I see," she only says, not looking away from the fire before her **when **she speaks. "You really hate me, don't you?" Miro asks. Laquisha turns around and looks Miro into the eyes. "I despise all traitors, you're no exception," she answers haughtily. "Ah-haa. Well… what if I weren't the traitor, but your pathetic army?" Miro asks, his voice sounding serious. "What!" Laquisha screams, angry because Miro had insulted the army, her pride and joy. But she regains her cool again and says, with a sarcastic voice: "A traitor and a liar, huh? Luckily for you, I know how to deal with those in one strike." She takes out her gun and aims it at Miro. "Or should I say one blow?"

But the spot where Miro stood is empty; he's suddenly next to her. "Just consider what I just said, Commander Laquisha," he says. "Huh! What the…? How did you!"

Laquisha feels a sharp cut on her cheek. "Don't underestimate me, rookie," a low mean voice says. "Kyaaa!"

Mirosuji vanishes and leaves Laquisha behind, bleeding from the wound in her cheek. "Damn you Mirosuji! I will get you! EVEN IF I HAVE TO FOLLOW YOU TO THE DEEPEST FIREPITS OF HELL!" Laquisha screams, she's furious. "GOOD LUCK, ROOKIE!" Miro answers yelling. "DAMN YOU TRAITOR!" Laquisha yells, but he's already too far away to hear her. She can hear his laugh dying away softly in the far distance. "Commander!"

A soldier with the stripes of a corporal runs to Laquisha. Laquisha sits on the ground and is holding one hand over the bleeding wound on her right cheek. "You're wounded!" the corporal says shocked when he looks at Laquisha from up front. Laquisha stands up and straightens her back. "It's nothing, corporal Mustang. Just a flesh wound," she answers. "…He got away again," Kain says. "Yes, but this time… this time he has gone too damn far," Laquisha says, her fist is trembling from restrained anger. "Why is that?" Kain asks.

Laquisha doesn't answer. The kid asked a good question, was it because Miro had insulted the army or because her pride was hurt because he was able to wound her so easily? It was something Laquisha had to think about, but first things first. "I'm going to the medical truck, you make sure that this fire is stopped and that these people get proper food and a proper roof above their heads. After that, I have an appointment with your dad," Laquisha says and walks to the medical truck. Corporal mustang salutes and says: "Yes, M' Am!"

* * *

**"Damn you, Khasem. Damn you all the way to hell."  
**"Oowh commander, you look pretty messed up," a man at the medical truck says when he sees Laquisha coming. Laquisha recognizes the guy immediately. It's an old friend of hers, Arch Douglas and the head physician of Laquisha's squad. He's a skilled doctor and a good friend, who doesn't hide the fact that the opposite sex holds no interest to him.

"Thanks, Arch," Laquisha says sarcastic, where after she goes o with a serious tone in her voice, "can you fix it?" "Of course I can!" Arch says, being his happily gay self, just like always. He doesn't seem to notice what is going on around him at all. "Good, do so," Laquisha says and she sits down in the chair in the back of the truck so Arch can take a look at her wound.

"Oowh… but I'm afraid that it'll leave you with a scar on your pretty face," Arch says after a short while, after he has examined the wound. "Yeah well, that's the risk of being a soldier," Laquisha answers nonchalant. "I suppose," Arch says. He works on and Laquisha seems to be thinking about something. She suddenly slaps her head on her forehead and says: "Ah man! That guy is sure to love this!" The sound of her voice isn't happy, so Arch knows she isn't talking about her boyfriend, not that she has one. Mirosuji was the first real friend she had, then Arch and later some other people around Central, but she never was very social, so having a boyfriend is out of the question in Arches eyes. "Who?" he asks instead.

"Mustang," Laquisha answers. "Oh… well, he is kind of sadistic, sometimes," Arch says, understanding what Laquisha must have meant. "No, not the rookie. I mean his old man at Central headquarters."

"Oh him."

"Yeah, that guy hates my guts."

"He does? Why?"

"I don't really know. The guy just doesn't like me. Probably because I'm a woman in a rank that almost matches his own."

"He's just jealous. He still wants to become Führer, but he shouldn't complain."

"At his age? That idiot."

"He's next in line though."

"Yeah well, our current Führer is young. He will last for a while," Laquisha says. "I don't want to wear a mini skirt," she then murmurs, thinking about the stories she heard from Lieutenant Colonel Mustang-Hawkeye about Mustang's plans for when he become's Führer. Arch has stopped working on her wound and is smiling a strange smile. Laquisha arches an eyebrow and then understands what is going on. "I know what you're thinking Arch and stop it right now! Geez, how did you ever become a proper doctor?"

"Uhmm… I studied?" Arch answers on a sarcastic tone and he goes on with his work. "There you go commander … only the iodine. This is gonna sting though," he says after a few moments and he puts some iodine around the wound.

"Autshj! Watch what you do with that thing!" Laquisha says when Arch accidently puts some iodine in the wound. "Haha. Common, you had worse right?" Arch says laughing while he keeps on cleaning the wound. "It still stings. And you did it on purpose," Laquisha says.

"Did what on purpose?" Arch asks confused, as if he doesn't understand what Laquisha means. "The stinging thing, of course," she answers. "Sure hunny," Arch answers in his 'normal' gay demeanor. "Grumpf." Arch puts the bandage over the wound after he stitched it. Laquisha didn't know that he had stitched it because he had used some strong anesthetics to anaesthetize the wound. "There you go, Commander. All done," Arch says when he's done.

"Thanks Arch, you're the best," Laquisha says and she stands up. "No problem, dear."

Laquisha jumps out of the truck and into the open air. "I'll take you to the pub later on. My treat!" she screams to Arch while she walks away. "Whoop!" the man cheers.

* * *

**"Commander!" someone yells.** Laquisha sighs. "Oh what now!" she says, annoyed and she turns around to the approaching Corporal. "Yes, Corporal Mustang, what can I do for you?" she asks. "… … … …eehmm… … it's… there's phone for you, madam," Kain says, stammering terribly. "Who is it?" Laquisha asks, while she walks back to the truck with Kain. "… … Dad," Kain answers.

Laquisha's entire expression and attitude change into some kind of depressing state. "Oh great," she says. A soldier is waiting for the two of them to come back, with the phone in his hand. Laquisha takes the phone over and tells the soldier to leave. "Yes? … Lieutenant General Rundall here," she says into the phone. _"Hello sweetie,"_ the voice on the other end of the line says with a honey-sweet voice. Laquisha feels a cold chill go over her entire spine. "Don't call me that, sir. Corporal Mustang is here with me too," she says, having blushes of embarrassment on her cheeks. She really hated this guy. Mustang, on the other end of the line, laughs.

"What can I do for you?" Laquisha answers immediately, hoping to change the subject. "_Aah. The kid knows,"_ Roy says, still grinning and on a conspiratorial tone. "Knows what?"

_"So, I heard about your cozy afternoon,"_ Roy says, his voice still sounding sarcastic but also serious. "Cozy, sir?" Laquisha asks, pretending she doesn't understand. 'Shit. How did this old geezer found out?'

_"You burned down an Ishbalian village just to get you guy? And then he still managed to escape? Not really smart huh?"_ Roy says. "Who told you that lie, sir?" Laquisha asks, pretending to be angry because of a false accusation. _"My son,"_ Roy answers on a happy tone. "Aha…"

Laquisha lays her hand on the bottom part of the phone and turns around to Kain. "Corporal Mustang. Go check on the troops, I'll handle this. And I want to see you in my office later on, okay?" she says, her voice strict. "I'm sorry… he made me," Kain says and he walks away like a beaten puppy. 'I can understand that with such a guy for a father. I'm just gonna use some strong language that's not meant to be heard by you.'

Laquisha takes her hand off the phone and places it against her ear again. "Okay assh… sir. Yes he got away, but he managed to wound me. He tricked me and wounded me," Laquisha says formally. She knows her place, so she can't scold the First General, her dad, a Second General, would be furious. _"Wounded?"_ Roy asks surprised. "Yes, by our guy and… Arch, quite listening over my shoulders!" Laquisha screams angry when she notices that Arch is listening behind her. "I'm going, I'm going," he says and he walks away with a big smile on his face. "Thanks Arch," Laquisha says and she turns back to her phone call, "sorry for that sir."

"_I'm still waiting for your angry rant. Well, Lieutenant General Rundall?" _Roy says, patiently but also sarcastic. "Well, sir… uhm... You see."

'Damn he has me cornered. Think Laquisha, think!'

"Sir, my orders were to get the Ishbalian traitor by all means necessary. I got the liberty to use any method I think is necessary, from the Führer himself. This was my choice. The people think it was an accident. I covered everything up, so the military won't get into any kind of trouble," Laquisha suddenly says, fast and resolute. "_Good._"

"I'll be coming to your office for a full rapport later, sir," Laquisha says and then want to end the conversation by hanging up but Mustang stops her. "_Good, and Laquisha?"_

'I hate it when he calls me that!'

"Yes sir?" Laquisha says with an innocent voice. "_Don't let the Ishbalian escape again,_" Roy says, with a low and serious voice. Laquisha knows that he now means business. "Whatever you want, Roy," Laquisha answers, emphasizing the last word, and she puts the phone down before Roy can answer.

"Ehmm… Ma'am?" a cautious voice says behind Laquisha. Laquisha turns around. "Yes? What's wrong, corporal Mustang?" Laquisha asks, surprised to see the corporal back already. "Why did you take those Ishbalians into custody?" the corporal asks.

"Because they know more about our guy then they want to tell us. I want to know what they know," Laquisha answers. Kain nods. "Okay, but… Madam? Do you know who the priest is?"

Laquisha shakes her head, surprised about the question. "No. Why?"

"Well, Dad will recognize him," Kain answers. "Your dad huh?" Laquisha says and an evil plain is boiling up in her mind. A wicked smile appears on her face and then she says: "Corporal Kain, I don't have the time to question the prisoners now, because of an appointment with First General Mustang. I will question the prisoners first thing next morning. Bring them to Central Headquarters' prison and give them proper food."

Kain salutes and says: "Yes, ma'am!" where after he jogs off. Laquisha walks to the waiting jeep, with an evil smile on her face. 'I've got you this time, old man.'

She jumps in the jeep on the passenger's side, sits down and orders: "Bring me to Central Headquarters and quick."

"Yes, Madam," the driving officer says. He starts the motor and drives off.


	5. File 4: I can't tell you

**Roy is sitting in his office making a loud phone call when Laquisha arrives at headquarters.** "Yes… I know…. Hahahahahaha! NO! … No you won't!"

Laquisha walks through the halls wondering where his office was again when she hears him making phone calls. She stops before the door where the noise of the call is at loudest and knocks. '_Come in!'_ someone on the other side of the door says. Laquisha opens the door and hears that Roy is continuing his phone call again. "No … Yeah… No I have to hang…"

Laquisha walks in, shuts the door behind her and waits till Mustang is ready. "No, I will not, let Kain do it… yeah sure. Bye bye." Roy ends his phone call and puts the horn back on its place. "Sir! Lieutenant General Rundall reports in. I've just returned from the scene and came to you like you asked me to," Laquisha says, while saluting, when Mustang points his attention at her. "Yes I can see that, Laquisha. I always thought you were fast. Well then, shoot. Tell me what happened," Roy says. He leans forward on his desk, with his chin resting on his hands.

"The target managed to escape during a fire outbreak within the village. I can also proudly report that no Ishbalians were hurt or killed during this fire and we managed to get our soldiers back in safety. There were no reported casualties," Laquisha tells. Roy relaxes and leans back in his comfortable office chair. "Alright. You mentioned before that you were wounded, what happened?" he asks. Laquisha instinctively places her hand on her wounded check.

"He's very quick, sir. He managed to get next to me somehow when I was about to take him into custody. And then he attacked me with a knife and disappeared," Laquisha explains. The wound burns when a slight blush of embarrassment runs over her cheeks. Even thought the wound burns, she won't give a kick. "Hmm. So, he's fast, huh?" Roy says while thinking about something.

"Yes. He truly is, sir. You taught him well," Laquisha says, the last sentence having a sarcastic tone. Roy smiles when he hears Laquisha's hateful remark. He knows very well that the girl doesn't like him, he just doesn't care all that much. "Well, he was one of the best in my squad. I wonder why he turned against us," he calmly says and he leans back in his chair to think about something again, and this time, he seems very deep in thought.

"Me too, sir," Laquisha answers, thought her answer is firm and pretty normal spoken, Roy does hear a sweep of uncertainty and sadness. Mirosuji had always been a good friend of her, her first friend. "But we might have a hit, sir," Laquisha then says, her voice sounds energetic and proud again. Roy looks up from his thoughts. "A hint?" he asks surprised and he arches an eyebrow. "Yes. We managed to capture three people who might know more about the former lieutenant colonel," Laquisha says.

"Oh really? Who?"

"A girl, 6 years old; a boy, 17 years old and old man from around your age, sir."

"You're always so nice to me," Roy says with a smile, referring to the fact that Laquisha just indirectly called him old. He's used to this kind of behavior from her and he doesn't blame her for that. He knows that her anger towards him isn't based on nothing. He, after all, was the one who discovered that she had a strong form of alchemy, namely being able to create blood from small amounts by adding water from the air, iron from the ground and a lot her own energy, and then use that blood to fight. He told Laquisha's father, General Ricardo Rundall, and a good friend of his about Laquisha's special form of alchemy, where after Ricardo forced his daughter to join the State Alchemists, which brought even more pressure on the young girl. Soon after Laquisha joined the State Alchemists, she was promoted to Lieutenant General and they placed her under her father's supervision.

"Always, sir," Laquisha answers with a smile. "All Ishbalians, I take it," Roy asks. "Yes, I'm afraid so, sir," Laquisha answers, her head a bit bended downwards, like she is sorry that her prisoners are indeed, Ishbalians. "Oh? You don't like Ishbalians?" Roy asks. Laquisha is surprised by this question. Roy knows that Laquisha is half Ishbalian and he should know that Laquisha always tries to avoid another riot among the Ishbalian people. The imprisoning of three of their people, including a little girl and a priest, could cause uproar. "I never said that, sir. Do you hate them?"

"Not really."

"Okay… of course you don't hate them. If you did you would have never hired the traitor," Laquisha says. Roy sighs and continues. "Anyhow is there anything else I should know?" he asks. "Not really sir. But I have a question, sir," Laquisha says.

"Go ahead, asks."

"What the hell is inside that file which is so important that I, a Lieutenant General, have to guard it with all my forces?"

"…it's a manuscript."

"A manuscript?"

"Yes. It's… it's a document, written by The Fullmetal Alchemist himself."

"The… the Fullmetal… the Fullmetal alchemist himself? THE Edward Elric?"

"Yes."

Laquisha lets herself fall on Roy's couch, totally paralyzed. The importance of the entire situation is now becoming clearer to her. "That's why we need it back that desperately, you understand?" Roy says. "I understand," Laquisha answers, who has found her normal voice and composure back again, "but, it's just a national treasure, I suppose. Why would he steal it?"

"I don't know," Roy answers. "There must be more to that file than what meets the eyes," Laquisha says, ignoring Roy's answer, "and I think you more about it."

"I knew the Fullmetal alchemist personally."

"I know. I studied army history, remember? I know all about it. You, in fact, were his commanding officer."

"That is correct. I know much about him and his adventures, more than even the history book know," Roy answers. Laquisha looks at him, hopefully. She still hopes that Roy will tell her the truth. "But I have promised, no… I've sworn to him not to tell anyone about the contents of that notebook," Roy says after a short period of time.

"Why? For what purpose did you swear something like that?"

"To make sure that it doesn't repeat itself."

"Repeat? Repeat what? What the hell are you talking about, sir?"

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you," Roy answers calmly, even though he's noticing that Laquisha is getting angry and angrier every time he tells her something new or refuses to tell her anything. "What!" Laquisha screams while she stands up. Roy can see that she is really angry this time. But he can't do anything, he has sworn it. He looks right into her eyes with his most serious look ever. "I can't tell you any more."

"Humpfff… fine!" Laquisha says, where after she turns around and walks away. Without greeting him off. "Take care!" Roy says after her, with his normal, playful, voice. Laquisha thought, hasn't heard it anymore, because she's already out of the room and has slammed the door behind her. "I can't believe that JERK!" she screams and she walks off, back to her own office, still angry at the old man in his office.

* * *

**The old man himself, Roy, is leaning back in his chair, deeply in thought.** He hadn't expected this to happen. On one end, he did, but on the other end, he had thought and hoped that Laquisha had more self-control. 'If Mirosuji hadn't found out what was in that notebook, he wouldn't have turned against us. I'm sorry that I didn't protect its secret better, Laquisha.'

* * *

**Laquisha has calmed down a little**** and now sits on a bench in the sun, outside in the courtyard.** 'Miro, why? I thought we were friends.'

Laquisha remains there, enjoying the sun and trying not the think about Miro as something pops into her mind. It makes her whole body freeze over. "Oops. I forgot to tell that old man that the prisoners are already here… well no good can do," she says to herself and stands up to stretches herself, "and now, I want a nice hot bath. I smell like fire."

* * *

**Seron paces up and down the small cell, unstoppable and deeply in thought. **"My son… calm down," Scar says. Seron stops with pacing for a moment and screams: "I can't, father! He… that man, he… he is a State Alchemist! How could I ever have trusted that guy!"

"Patience, my son… the answers will come soon," Scar says, trying to calm the raging boy down. Seron had been pacing up and down the cell ever since the soldiers brought them here. Keira had already fallen asleep on the wooden bench next to Scar, who sat next to her on the wooden bench. "What answers, father? He's a state alchemist! He might have killed hundreds and thousands of our people!"

"He isn't one of the wars, my son. If he was, he would have been much older. He wasn't even born when it happened," Scar says, still calm but a little fired up now that he thinks back at that horrible time, when thousands of Ishbalians were killed, including his older brother. This had stained most of his life.

"Then who knows how many of our people he sold to the army? All those people who got taken away for crimes they hadn't even committed! He's a traitor," Seron argues. It makes Scar sigh deeply. He knows what is going on and what Mirosuji motives were to enter the state alchemists in the first place, but Seron wouldn't understand that. Not now that he's so angry. And the boy might say something during his interrogation and then it would be all over. "Please, give him a chance. It might be different then what you think, my son," he says.

"He's a state alchemist, father, a sinful traitor. Our god despises alchemists, doesn't he, father? That's all I need to know," Seron says, not looking at Scar when he asks the question. "My son, some start out like traitors, but become hero's in the end and…"

"A traitor is sill a traitor father," Seron says to cut Scar off, "even if he becomes a here later." Scar smiles for the boldness that Seron shows. A normal person would never dare to insult a priest is Ishbal like this, but Seron never cared for that. "Please now, let it rest. Your anger isn't going to help us out of here," he says. "I know that father," Seron answers, his voice doesn't sound angry any more. "If we just do what they want us to do, they'll let us go soon enough," Scar says. "I sure hope so, father. For Keira's sake too," Seron says and he starts pacing up and down the cell again.

Scar leans back against the wall and sighs. "I have this strange feeling that I will bump into someone I know," he says and he doesn't sound happy about it. "Someone you know, father?" Seron asks, using the words that Scar just used to phrase his sentence. "There are a few men and women I know from the past, who work around here," Scar answers.

"The past?" Seron asks surprised and Scar nods to answer his question. Seron sits down next to Scar and asks: "Could you tell me about it, father Scar?" Scar looks surprised at the boy next to him, but then decides to tell him. It will at least keep his mind off the whole thing with Mirosuji, for a while. "It was in the days that I was young… and ignorant. I was filled with rage against the so-called "Dogs of the Military", the men and women who had slain thousands of our people. I went to search for them, and to destroy them all. That is when I met the Elric brothers."

"Wait. You mean THE famous Elric brothers?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

"You think? Well, the eldest never liked me; the younger one was more tolerant…"

"How could he not like you, father? You're the nicest person I know."

"Back then I wasn't all that nice, Seron," Scar says and he laughs softly.

"I can't imagine that."

"And Edward had a temper and mind of his own. In that time, I met another alchemist, who I was never able to kill. Back then he was still a young recruit."

"Who was it?"

"Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. A rather clumsy person back then, but yet, full with alchemic skills."

"THE Roy Mustang? The first general, the next in line?"

"Yes Seron."

"Wow, you knew a lot of important people, didn't you, father?"

"I suppose I did. But those were dark times, my son. I do wonder what Mustang is up to now."

"Dark *yawn* times?" Seron asks, while he tries to cover the yawn in the middle of his question. "Yes, but it's all gone now. You should rest though, my son," Scar says and Seron yawns again, but this time he doesn't try to hide it from Scar. "We have a long day ahead of us," Scar say. "Okay father. Good night," Seron says and he lies down on the other bench to fall asleep there. Scar looks at the two children sleeping. How he wishes that this would've never happened to them.


End file.
